Invel Yura
in " "}} |previous affiliation= |mark location= |occupation=Shield of Spriggan |previous occupation= |team=Spriggan 12 |previous team= |partner= |previous partner= |base of operations= |status=Active |relatives= |counterpart= |magic=Ice Magic |weapons= |manga debut=Chapter 443 (silhouette) Chapter 445 (actual) |anime debut= |game debut= |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery=yes }} Invel (インベル Inberu) is a member of the Spriggan 12 and part of the Alvarez Empire under the command of Emperor Spriggan.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 445, Page 2 He serves as the Emperor's chief of staff and consul.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 452, Page 10 Appearance Invel is a bespectacled man of average height. Most of his long, white hair is bunched into a ponytail by a golden brace. The ponytail hangs past his right shoulder, reaching up to his chest. The rest of his hair is quite messy, with uneven bangs falling down the sides of his face and between his eyes. He has alert eyes with red irises. His attire is quite trim, befitting his strict personality. It comprises of a simple pair of dark dress pants and a white collared dress shirt, completely buttoned up and with a blue tie hanging from the neck. Over this, he dons a trench coat with a white border. The color of its interior as well as its exterior matches that of his tie. Dark markings are diagonally branded from the left shoulder and sleeve and run down the front and the back of the coat. The coat has a high collar which is left unfolded. The cuffs are also quite large. As the coat cannot be closed down the front, Invel fastens it with a long belt, looping it twice around his waist and then holding it fast with a simple buckle. This leaves part of the front of his shirt exposed, allowing the tie to be tucked neatly into the coat. The belt itself has a pattern of diamonds running across it. His outfit is completed by a pair of dark shoes with contrasting light soles.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 446, Cover Personality Invel appears to be a stern individual who values order and respect.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 445, Page 9 Quite close to the Emperor, he reveres him greatly, chastising even his colleagues if he perceives their actions towards their sovereign to be disrespectful.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 445, Page 5 He is also quick to take offense if he thinks that anybody has slighted the Emperor, even if his master himself does not think so.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 452, Page 9 Synopsis Alvarez Empire arc Invel greets Zeref as he returns to his palace in Vistarion. Asked about gathering the Spriggan 12, he says that it will take some time for the twelve to heed the call. As Ajeel Ramal and Dimaria Yesta appear, Invel reprimands them for their behavior in the presence of the emperor, as well as Yajeel about the official documents that allow a foreigner to get an audience, but Zeref dismisses it as unnecessary. As Yajeel asks Zeref to have an audience with Makarov Dreyar, Invel and his fellow Spriggan 12 members leave upon Zeref's request.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 445, Pages 2-9 Later, when Zeref calls a meeting for his Shields, Invel attends and is upset that Neinheart ignored Zeref's summons. He then listens as Zeref spells out the upcoming war against Ishgar.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 452, Pages 9-21 As the war against Ishgar proceeds, Invel escorts Zeref, who is leading a part of the Empire's army. As they approach Magnolia from the west, the Invel reports the defeat of their vanguard and expresses his disbelief at the outcome.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 462, Pages 8-9 He later informs the emperor of an unidentified object hurling straight toward their location.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 462, Page 18 Magic and Abilities Ice Magic (氷の魔法 Kōri no Mahō): Invel is said to be capable of employing Ice Magic. Quotes *(To Emperor Spriggan):''"It is not okay. To disobey his Majesty's word is to run contrary to the very name of the 12."''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 452, Page 9 *(To Emperor Spriggan): ''"To think that not one, but two of the 12 would be killed... this surpasses my predictions."''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 462, Page 9 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Antagonist Category:Spriggan 12 members